doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP16: Deepest Reaches (TNT: Evilution)
MAP16: Deepest Reaches (MAP19 in PSX) is the sixteenth map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Andre Arsenault. Unlike the others thus far, it takes place in a deep, dark subterranean hell-style setting, and uses a creepy music track (named "Blood Jungle") to go with it. The level also stands out in Evilution for having a plenty of waterfalls. Overview thumb|right|256px|An evil altar Speedrunning Routes and tricks #This level can be completed without the blue key. To do this, access the lift mentioned in secret #4 by dropping down on the damaging floor after the first door. On the north-east side of this floor is a lift, which will take you to the lift mentioned in secret #4. Ride down the secret #4 lift, hugging the south-east side of the lift while doing so. With careful movement, you can make the jump from this lift to the window mentioned in secret #3. Once you make this jump, you'll end up in the glowing red caves, from where you can get the yellow key. #The red key isn't necessary to complete this level cause it just opens an area full of ammo and health bonuses. Secrets Official # After passing through the first door, hug the wall to the left. When you come to a brightly-lit section of wall, open it to get a hidden box of ammo. # Behind the blue door is a brown rocky path leading upwards. After following the stairs to the top, the path splits in two - go right, into the cave. Open the wall to the right (which is textured slightly different than the surrounding walls) to reveal a secret cave. Run to the back and wait until a BFG rises up from a crevasse in the ground, otherwise it will continue rising until it is unreachable. # Return to the fork in the path from secret #2. This time go left, following the path alongside a cliff. When you reach the glowing red caves, immediately turn right and follow the narrow path until you reach a "window" looking out at a brown cave. Run northwest out of the window straight into the brown wall across from it, which is actually a false wall. You'll now be in a stone room with an Icon-of-Sin-faced wall. If you open this wall, a megasphere will be revealed. # From secret #3, drop down into the previously mentioned brown cave area you jumped over to get here. The wall just southwest of here is colored slightly different than the surrounding ones. It's actually a lift; lower it and ride to the top. Continue through the door here and you'll arrive on a secret ledge overlooking the first outdoor area. This secret can also be reached near the start, using the hidden lift in the first lava pit and the switch who reveals the stairs on it. Non-official # In the large basin on the far east of the map, there is a switch lowering a platform to get access to the raised surrounding area. Behind the platform is a small gray-marble area with two doors: a red-key one and a normal one. The rest of these steps get you the red key. # Behind that door is a room with three demon or lion emblems. The emblem on the right opens when you shoot it. # The area revealed behind the emblem has a switch: this lowers a platform in the adjacent green room. Stepping onto that platform opens a door right next to the platform. A switch behind that door opens one of the other two emblems in the first room. # Behind that emblem is a cavern ending in a switch. The switch lowers a column in the green room. # Behind the lowered column in the green room is another switch which lowers the platform opposite it. At the top of the platform is the red skull key. Notes # The version of this stage found in the Sony PlayStation port of Final Doom features a significant amount of editing in the actual "deepest reaches" area, making it much smaller and shorter in size. Bugs # In the wood room containing the entry to the first watery area in the PlayStation port, the scratched-up platform containing the chainsaw does not lower when the rocket launcher is picked up due to the placement of the zombie inside; the grinding sound can be heard, but the platform will not move. This can be fixed by way of the player heading to the north end of it and firing singular pistol shots at it, which will automatically aim at the trapped monster. Enough shots will kill it and cause the platform to lower. Statistics Map data Things Walkthrough thumb|left|600px|Map of MAP16 Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP16 demos from the Compet-N database Deepest Reaches (TNT: Evilution) Category:Andre Arsenault levels